Lost and Found : test results
by WingsofSakon
Summary: You asked for it, so here it is. The sequel to Test of the Coin. Slight Shounen-ai (Sage/Cye).Let the search begin. Please, r
1. Default Chapter

Ryo watched as the man left with the coin in hand

Okay, here it is… the second Half of Test of the Coin. I didn't put this at the end of the first half, because it would have messed up the ending result in it. As like a lot of sequels… they usually do not live up to the first half. So, don't get your hopes up too high. Any way I got a few emails saying that they wanted the Ronins to get back together.   
So, here it is… let the search begin.

****

Lost and Found   
- Test Results -

Ryo watched as the man left with the coin in hand. Was it true? Ryo thought: Was it really true he had let them split up. Were their bonds breaking as they spoke about it? It was true he hadn't heard a word from any of them for a very long time. Where they're where a bouts were… He wasn't sure of that either. The words and questions still rang through is head. "And when you look around… where are your friends? Where are the ones that have slain so many for you? Go ahead and toss this coin and tell me the answers. Your life lays with in this coin." He was right in the end. He truly had no clue and those questions he asked of him. Where the same ones, he asked him-self day in and day-out. Where are they? Why didn't they ever come back?   
He figured that may-be… it was finally time he found out. He used to know his friends well. This time he wasn't sure where to begin looking. He found him-self at a library. Going through old, but not ancient newspaper clippings and articles. His first thoughts were that it would be impossible to run across one of them. His efforts though, did pay off.   
It was his blue haired comrade. He had made the papers with a trip he went on.   
With a big headline: "**Young Astronomers Name Comet!**" Luckily, it mentioned where and soon found him-self arriving in Canada. He went to a few meetings where they were supposed to have annual meetings, but Rowen wasn't there. When he approached one of the members and asked about him. They said he was taken ill and could be found at the hospital. They were in too much of hurry to tell exactly why, but he went any way. They were right. The nurse led him to his room and left him with a thin and more than pale Rowen.

"Rowen… " Ryo said trying to wake him up. "Rowen." He said a little louder.

"Go with out me." Rowen answered still sleeping.

"Hey… Rowen wake up." Ryo said lightly pushing on his shoulder.

"What… " Rowen said slowly turning over.

"I just got here I can't leave." Ryo said teasingly.

"Ryo… Ryo!" Rowen said jumping up from bed then catching him-self on it.

"Hey… there's a reason your in bed, Rowen." Ryo said helping him back in.

"How'd you find me?" 

"You made the papers. Figured I'd pay a visit."

"Where's the others… are they with you?" Rowen said excitedly.

"No. I don't know where they are."

"Oh… I was hoping to see all of you. How have you been, Ryo?"

"I've been fine… why are you in here?"

"I was having a hard time fighting off a fever. It broke, but they wanted to keep me here."

"With good reason… what do you say when they let you out. We hunt down the guys?"  
  
"That sounds like a plan. Where would we start though…? I haven't from them in a long time. It's almost like they disappeared." Rowen said adjusting his pillow.

"Well, I found you through the papers… but for the others. We might have a better chance starting at their families."

"No go there, Ryo. I already tried that for Kento and Cye. Nobodies heard anything."

"Chances are they might be together then."

"I don't know about that. They had different interests and Kento left before Cye. I have a feeling they're not.   
You know… I have no clue where to find Kento… or Cye."

"Have you heard any thing about Sage?"

"I talked to his little sister on the phone. They said they got a postcard about… oh six months ago from Seattle."

"Seattle… I never took Sage for that kind of place."

"That doesn't mean he's still there though. That was the last they heard from him."

"Well, at least we have a place to start. Did they say anything about what he was doing?"

"Marketing I guess, but how are we going to find him there. It's too big to just go around asking people personally."

"Phone books… business flyers… I dunno, Rowen."

"Well, we'll have to see when we get there then."

"Alright, I left my number at the inn on your table. So, when you're sprung… call me."

"Okay… see you later, Ryo."


	2. Part Two

Rowen and Ryo had made it to Seattle with in two weeks ****

Lost and Found  
- Test Results -

Rowen and Ryo had made it to Seattle with in two weeks. Now at a moderate hotel they searched through phone books, papers and local flyers. They had been at it for while now and it was growing late. The words were beginning to blur and merge together. Ryo was just setting down the papers he had collected and sorted through. When he heard Rowen perk up from the phone book. Basically starting to yell what he found.

"Ryo! Ryo check this out! I was going through the Yellow Pages and it was staring right at me! Here, look for your-self." Rowen said handing it over to him.

He was right… right there in black and yellow:

**Cornerstone  
Communications, Inc.  
**400 Mercer St. Suit 402  
Seattle, WA 98106-4622   
Co-Owners: Lacey, John and Date, Sage  
Week Days Open: 5:00 am - 6:00pm  
Weekends Open: 9:00 am - 4:00pm  
phone - 742.891.677

****

  
Complete video services for employee communications, sales and marketing, training and public relations.

Creative design, Scriptwriting, Location and Studio Production, Digital Non-linear Editing, Computer Graphics, Duplication and Distribution.

"Good work Rowen!" Ryo appraised reading the ad he found.

"Too bad it's late." Rowen said as Ryo kept reading.

"Well, if we get to bed. We can be there around five."

"I don't think I can sleep now. I'm going out for a bite to eat." Rowen said grabbing his jacket.   
"Did you want to come?" he added sliding his jacket on.

"You go Rowen. I have to go to bed. I can barely see."

"Alright. I'll see you then." Rowen said leaving.

Or at least that what it seemed like. As soon as he closed his eyes to sleep he was getting shook from his restful sleep.

"Ryo. Ryo wake up we have to go see Sage today. Wake up man." 

"I just went o sleep."

"No, you didn't. It's ten thirty. C'mon Ryo."

"Alright, alright." Ryo said getting up.

"I already had breakfast… you hungry? I'll get you some." Rowen suggested as he watch Ryo stumble about the room getting ready to leave.

"No, not right now. Thanks anyway." Ryo said combing his hair.

"You should really cut that matted mess."

"Hey, take a look in the mirror first. You could use one your self."

"Mine is just fine. Are you ready yet or what."

"Calm down Rowen… it's not going to take long to get there."

"I been waiting all day."

"All day… just a few hours."

"Close enough." He said with a smirk.

"Well, then you must be ready. Lets go." Ryo said with Rowen right behind closing the door.   
They got there and seen a man dressed in slacks and blazer behind the counter.

"May I help you?" The man asked.

"We're looking for a Sage Date." Ryo replied.

"He works here right?" Rowen inquired.

"Actually he hasn't been here the past few days and didn't call if he was gonna be late today.   
So, I'm not sure if he's coming in today or not."

"Do you know where we can find him?" Ryo asked.

The man behind the counter didn't respond. He just stood there looking at them.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Rowen repeated Ryo's question.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice said from behind them.

"Sage… " Rowen said under breath turning around.

"What are you two doing here?" Showing some feeling.

"Sage! What do you mean… we've been trying to find you." Rowen said excited.

"Is there something wrong… Ryo?" Sage asked to the both of them more so Ryo.

"No one's been keeping in touch. So, I thought there was some thing wrong."

"What do you mean? You haven't heard from the other two."

"Not a word." Rowen added.

"Want to go get some lunch or some thing?" Sage asked waving off the guy behind the counter.


	3. Part Three

Lost and Found ****

Lost and Found  
- Test Results -

Sitting in the back of a small coffee dinner. They had been discussing what they been doing since their departure. Then there was a silence that spread across the table.   
"Is it true you haven't heard from Kento and Cye?" Sage asked coming out of thought.  
"Not a word, Sage." Ryo mentioned.  
"The last I heard from was Cye. He said he was having a hard time getting a job, but didn't say where. I tried calling his family to. They said he hasn't been home for a while now and they haven't heard anything from him. I'm kinda worried. It's not like him to not keep in touch with his family." Rowen said looking at his cup.  
"I'm sure he's okay, Rowen." Ryo assured.  
"You said he called you…" Sage stated.  
"Yeah… he managed to catch me when I was visiting my mother a while back."  
"Do they keep old bills?"  
"They used to… I don't know about now though."  
"If they still do we could probably see where the call was from."  
"Does that mean your coming with us, Sage?" Rowen asked with a grin.  
"Why not… I can pick up my business basically any where." Sage said taking a sip of his drink.  
"Hey, Rowen… instead of going all the way to your mom's. Why don't you give her a call and ask about it."  
"It would be a whole lot quicker." Sage added.  
"Sure… wait here and I'll be right back." Rowen said getting up.  
Sage watched Rowen leave and turned his attention back on Ryo.  
"Ryo… "  
"What?"  
"Why did you come looking? Where you challenged to?"  
"You did meet him then? I… " Ryo began, but was cut off.  
"I understand… it's the way it should be."  
"What do you mean, Sage?"  
"To be together… " Sage started, but was interrupted by Rowen yelling across the dinner.  
"Cardwell!!! He's some where in Cardwell!" Rowen yelled to them as he walked over. "Cardwell… where's that at Rowen?"  
"It's in Australia. I should have known he'd be some where like that." Rowen said sitting down: to join them again.  
"That doesn't mean he's still there though." Sage added.  
"No, but I bet he's still some where around the area."  
"Once we get there though… how do we look for him?" Ryo inquired.  
"I don't know there's about 1450 people there. It's going to be difficult."  
"I wonder if he'd go back to Mia's?" Ryo Suggested.  
"Doubt it. Don't worry Ryo. We'll find him… some how. Let's just get there first."  
"Alright, Sage." Ryo said laying down a tip.

********************************************************************

Upon arriving in Cardwell. They had found a place to stay and sort out what to do next. 

They'd split up the next day and search the coastline docks and boat rentals. That way they'd cover more area. They'd meet back at the hotel at the day's end to report what they had found or even hopefully come back with Cye. Three days went by of this resulting in nothing. Today was going to be last search on that side of the coast before they moved to the western side. 

This time though, it was Sage who had found some thing he thought useful. He needed to get some gas before he could continue. So, he stopped at a quaint gas and shop. Where he seen an ad on the front door.   
Reading: **"Ship Mate Wanted!"  
**A smile grew across Sage's face as he kept reading. Apparently, some one needed help on board. Along with some charting and tagging… some experience needed. Please, contact Mouri, Cye for more info at the following. "Gotcha." Sage said taking the flyer down.

Getting back to the hotel he had seen the others were already there. When he got to the room he could see they were starting to lose hope.   
"What's wrong with you two?" Sage asked digging in his pocket.  
"Still no sign of him."  
"We went all over… did you find anything?" Ryo asked.  
"Sure, I found a sign alright." He said handing it over.  
"What's this?"  
"Read it."  
"No way… " Ryo said handing it over to Rowen.  
"Where did you find it?"  
"It was on the front door of a gas station… the funny thing is… it's not far from here."  
"I thought we checked that place." Rowen said getting up. Pointing at the location on the flyer.  
"It's well worth another check." Ryo added.  
"Well… what are we waiting for. Lets get going!" Rowen said heading out the door.

*********************************************************************

They got to the docks and had a hard time finding the right boat. Due to fact that the docks were full and it seemed like everyone was there.   
"This is going to be next to impossible." Rowen muttered.  
"Don't say that, it's amazing we found what we did." Ryo added.  
"Do you hear that?" Sage said stopping.  
"What?"  
"Listen."  
Off in the distance they could hear some one rather upset with an English accent.  
"Do you know how much that equipment cost! This messes up everything. All our research is lost! Do you understand that! I thought you had experience! It's all trashed!"  
The voice screamed and then there was a big crash.  
"That has to be him." Ryo said walking over to where they heard the argument.  
"I said not to move it! Now it really doesn't work!" It was Cye.  
"Cye!" Rowen called out.  
"You said it was already trashed. How was to know it was that heavy!"  
"Cye!" Ryo called out.  
"Well, there's no difference now! Good Going!"  
"Cye." Sage demanded.  
"What?!" Cye yelled turning to see who was interfering.  
"Still fussing huh?" Rowen said walking over to him.  
Cye stood there in disbelief forgetting about his now ex-shipmate.   
"You know you're hard to find." Ryo said walking up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Ryo… " Cye was still astonished.  
"You have no clue how long it took us to find you." Rowen added as he took his turn.  
"… how are yous?" Cye asked not knowing what to say.  
"Doing better now." Rowen said.  
"Now that we found you." Ryo continued.  
"What's going on? Is there some thing wrong?"  
"Not really. It's just no ones' been keeping in touch."  
"I tried contacting yous… but I could never find anyone." Cye added.  
"That's alright. That's why I started looking for every one." Ryo told him.  
"Are you ready to come back?" He added.  
"Long time ago, Ryo." Cye said grabbing his duffel bag.  
"Where to now… ?" Rowen asked.  
"I'm not sure… let's just go home first."  
"In other words… Mia's Place."  
"Yeah, I called her and she said the place is open."  
"Where is she?"  
"I think she said she was away in Paris for business."  
"What about Kento?" Rowen asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I don't know about the rest of you. I need to get some rest."  
"I agree." Sage said taking the duffel bag from Cye.


	4. Part Four

Lost and Found ****

Lost and Found  
- Test Results -

Back at Mia's place. They had all, but settled in… finding their rooms they used to be in. They were putting their things away and getting ready to call it a night. Sage noticed Rowen had made his way into Ryo's room and had never come out. He wasn't ready for sleep yet. So, he figured he'd pay Cye a visit before he went to bed. After all he never did greet him properly at the docks.

With out knocking he went in and caught Cye just getting out of the shower.

"Sage… I didn't hear you come in." Cye said surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were busy."

"That's alright." Cye said digging in the freshly put away clothes.

"It's nice to be back isn't it?" Cye added.

"Very… even refreshing I guess."

"Feels like a new beginning, in a way." Cye added.

"A fresh start… " That's all Sage said. Making Cye turn around wanting to hear if he was going to say any more but didn't. 

"Sage… " Cye found him-self trapped between the dresser and Sage.

  
"I'm sorry, Cye." Sage said putting his hand on Cye's face.

"For what?" Cye asked trying to take away his hand.

"Not greeting you properly."

"That's okay, Sage. I understand." Cye said trying to move out of the way.

"You haven't changed have you." Sage stated as he ran a hand up Cye's back.

"Neither have you. It seems." Cye said still wriggling.

"What do you mean by that?" Sage asked giving Cye a kiss on the neck.

"As forward as usual." Cye whispered.

"Is there… some thing wrong with that?" He asked still tasting his neck.

"… no." Cye whispered again only starting to rest against the blonde's chest.

"I've missed you… " Sage said nudging Cye's ear and gave him a kiss there as well.

"Sage… " Cye said starting to give in.

"Hmm?" Sage said exploring the fair warrior with his hands.

"Wha… what are you doing?" He managed to say.

"Let me show you." Sage whispered as he finally found Cye's lips.Letting his hand rest in the half dried auburn hair. Pressing him-self as close as he could. He could feel Cye's hands had rested at his hips and was letting him do this. He broke his kiss to continue down to his collarbone. He then felt a gust of breeze from the door being flung open. Attached to it was Rowen making himself heard quite easily. 

"Hey Cye! Oh… um, didn't know you were busy. I'll come back later." Rowen said turning to leave, but stopped in the middle of it.   
"But, since I'm already here… I was just in Ryo's room." He said pointing down the hall.   
"We were trying to figure out where to find Kento. You know we thought he used to keep a journal or some thing of the sorts… right?"   
"I'm sorry, Sage." Rowen added as he watched Sage leave the room.   
"Well, anyway… we figured that may-be you remembered where he kept it or even if he still had it around. We might be able to find out where the places he might go from it. You know… like places he wished he'd go or visit." Rowen finished and it suddenly seemed quiet while he was waiting for a response.

"What makes you think he'd leave it here after he left?" Cye said starting to get dressed.

"Well, he didn't take much with him… we thought may-be he would have forgot it."

"Have you looked in any of the boxes that Mia put in the basement?"

"No, we thought we'd ask you first."

"Can it wait 'till morning?"

"Well, the faster we get clues the faster we'll find Kento."

"All right… I'll be down in a few minutes to help."

*****************************************************************

Down in the kitchen Ryo was making a sandwich. 

"That looks good." Sage said opening the bread again.

"Didn't hear you come down. Did Rowen find Cye? I know he went looking for him."

"He found him. Doesn't he ever sleep any more?" 

"Yes, I sleep. I'm just excited that's all. You're just upset, because I interrupted your seduction of Cye." Rowen said opening the fridge.

"Well, you could have tried knocking and I wasn't seducing him… "

"Sure, whatever Sage. Anyway… he said he'd be right down." Rowen said getting out a jar of pickles.

"So he does remember he had a journal?" Ryo asked.

"He thinks it might be in those boxes Mia put away. Who put this cover on so tight!" Rowen said struggling with the top of the jar.

"Nobodies even opened it. May-be you need to strengthen your wrists." Sage added.

"My wrists… are just fine." Rowen muttered.

"Try pounding it on the sides." Ryo suggested.

"You could try running it under some water." Sage added taking a bite.

"I know how to open it. I just wondered who did this."

"Nobodies touched it, Rowen." Ryo added.

"Give it here." Cye said from no where grabbing it from him.

"You think you can better." Rowen stated as the cover popped off.  


"Here." He said giving it back.

  
"I got it started for you."


	5. Part Five

Lost and Found

Lost and Found  
- Test Results -

After their late night snack they ended up down in the basement. Rummaging through the boxes Mia had put away while they were gone. It was never their intention to just take off or to leave Mia with all the left-overs of their past. Till now they never seen just how much they left behind. In amongst all the clothes, pictures, books, and other miscellaneous items. They not only found their belongings, but also themselves. Remembering who and what they left behind to go off in search of what they already had. They were right though. Kento had left a lot of his things behind. Along with the journal they were looking for. 

"Here it is!" Cye had found it.

"It's about time. I thought we'd be down here forever." Ryo said putting a box back where he found it.

"What does it say?" Sage asked noticing Cye was already skimming through it.

"Not too much." Cye lied reading in the heat of the moment thoughts.

"Anything about where he might be?" Rowen inquired.

"Umm.. just a minute."

"You know I never thought Kento for writing things like that." Ryo stated.

"Well, it's one way to get rid of anger and frustrations with out fighting." Sage added.

"When did he have time to write though? He was always a busy body." Rowen said in thought.

"At night." Cye said still reading.

"That makes sense."

"Any thing yet?"

"Give me a minute… you think Kento's handwriting is easy to read."

"You have a point." Rowen said sitting down on the steps.

"Do you actually think that he'd put that in there?" Sage asked joining Rowen on the steps.

"Yes, here it is. He said he'd like to visit Nevada."

"Nevada… why would he go there?" Ryo said to himself.

"Any where else?"

"No place specific… just says he wanted to travel and live abroad."

"That's a big help." Sage said under his breath.

"We'll never find him if went and did that." Rowen said in a last bit of hope.

"Well, we can still try Nevada." Ryo suggested.

"Where in Nevada? Does it say Cye?" Rowen asked.  
  
"Nope. Just Nevada."  


"We can't just go waltzing around in Nevada hoping to run into him."

"That's true, Ryo. Rowen has a point. It would help if we had a clue where to start."

"Are you guys sure Kento never called home?" Ryo asked them.

"Yup. The last time they said they talked to him they said he never mentioned where he was." Cye said.

"Same here, I called there and they said the same thing to me." Sage added.

"May-be he'll come back on his own, Ryo." Rowen added.

"Kento. I don't think so. He always went his own way. No matter what he's always been really busy with what ever it is he was doing." Ryo said in response.

"Well, we can back to his family and leave a message. Sooner or later he's got to get it." Cye suggested.

"That might be our best bet. Other wise I don't have a clue what to do now." Ryo said leaning against a shelf.

"What if he doesn't come back on his own though. He might not want to come back. Even if he was confronted by that guy." Sage said.

"What guy?" Rowen asked.

"Some guy approached us with a fixed coin." Ryo answered.

"So was I." Cye added to the conversation.

"I thought it was just a dream." Rowen thought out loud.  
  
"I never got to ask him his name." Sage said.

"He said it didn't matter." Ryo stated.

"What about you Cye? Did you get a name?"

"No, he just call me what you want. I didn't pry, because I really needed some help."

"I wonder if Kento passed that test."

"What are you saying, Ryo? What happens if one of us had failed it." Sage asked.

"He told me if I failed. That he was supposed to take my armor and life. He didn't really go into it. He was so intent on me answering those questions. That he really didn't give me a chance to ask anything. Instead I was cornered into his little game." Ryo said recalling what happened.

"He did the same thing to me. I never got a chance to even ask what it was for. I had to guess what was happening. He just threw that coin at me and told me to answer. Then he was gone. I looked away for one second and he wasn't there any more." Sage added.

"What about you Cye?" Rowen asked.

"I didn't give him a chance. I was angry… so when I was done I left. If I lost at that time… didn't seem to matter. It was just what the man said. It wasn't that if I lost. It was what the question meant. My answer… rather it was right or wrong was the truth. So, I just left. Apparently I was right or I wouldn't be here right now." Cye said thinking out loud.

"And you Rowen?" Ryo asked.

"It happened when I first got that fever. That's why I thought it was all just a dream and my subconscious was creating what my conscious thought I should know. So, it didn't really strike me until you showed up. Even then I didn't get a name either. Come to think of it… he never even mentioned what would have happened if I lost."

"You don't think Kento lost do you?" Sage asked the group.

"No, Kento should be able to answer for himself. He always has. Don't worry about that part." Ryo assured.

"Well, it looks like the only thing we can do. Is give a message for him at home. If he calls Mia… we'll be here to talk to him. She knows what's going right, Ryo?" Rowen said.

"Yeah, I filled her in."

"Well, lets get some rest." Sage said getting up.

"That sounds good. It's been a really long day." Cye said following them up the stairs. With the journal still in his hands.

"So who's going to leave the message?" Rowen asked closing the door.

"I will. It's some thing I should do." Ryo said going up to the bedrooms, but stopped seeing the fridge door was still open.

"Rowen you have to remember to close that door."

"What door?"

"The fridge door." Ryo said walking in to close it.

"I did. Sage must have left it open."

"No I didn't. I wasn't even in there.'

"Hey… Ryo what took you guys so long?" 

Ryo looked in astonishment as he watched Kento munch on a pickle.

"Looks like I don't have to leave a message after all!" Ryo said to the others.

"What you talking about?" They asked coming around the corner.

"I told you some one put the cover on too tight!!" Rowen turned to yell to Sage.

"What are you guys doing in my journal? That stuffs private." He said seeing Cye had it.

"Did you just get here?" Sage asked in surprise.

"No, I been here a week already. I been waiting for yous." 

__

The End… 

#####################################################  
disclaimer: I own nothing of the Ronin Warriors. Every thing is owned by some one, not being I.  
So, please. Don't write to that address, besides the numbers and names have been changed to protect the actual identities of the person/persons. 

Authors note: There was no way I was going to send them to Nevada.   
####################################################


End file.
